It's Over
by Jomel10
Summary: MS from Bloodbath. After his ordeal, Starsky has some recovering to do and Hutch is there to get him through it - ofcourse.


I've been meaning to write a missing scene for Bloodbath for ages and finally got round to doing it ;) I hope you like it.

I do not own anything in this story. Still, a damn shame!

Thanks to Jenny for her help and encouragement.

"It's over" by Narcissa Malfoy 22

The relief Hutch was feeling at that moment was indescribable. He had feared the worst ever since Starsky had been taken by cult leader Marcus Simon's followers. Both of the detectives had seen what these people were capable of, and with the loss of their "prophet," Hutch had found himself imagining all sorts of tortures those pigs could have been putting his partner through.

Only Simon's dream had not become reality. Starsky was really there in his arms, clinging onto Hutch for dear life. The blond didn't want to let his partner go. IT had been too close this time. This time, he had come so near to losing his best friend. Hutch hugged Starsky even more tightly, who continued to sob in his arms.

Hutch was unaware of Dobey walking cautiously towards the partners. The Captain felt uncomfortable, breaking the pair up.

"Uhm, Hutch, we need to get Starsky to hospital," Dobey said quickly.

Hutch looked up at his captain and nodded. Starsky, however, let out a low moan.

"No," he whispered, "I wanna go home, Hutch."

Hutch eyed his partner for a moment and then replied, "OK Starsk, lets get you away from here. I'll call you later, Cap," he added to Dobey, who gave him an unsure look, but then nodded. The Captain watched as Hutch gently pulled his partner up and the two of them began to walk slowly to the Torino.

Dobey looked down quickly, when he heard a frenzied wailing. Looking down, he was surprised to see a pretty blond girl sitting on the ground, desperately trying to follow Starsky and Hutch. She was so out of it, though; she couldn't even get to her own feet. Dobey reached down and helped the girl up, who continued to sob and scream.

"Hutch," Dobey called. The blond detective stopped and looked back. He too had failed to notice the girl before, being far more concerned with the state of his partner. He watched as the girl struggled pathetically against Dobey. It was obvious she was trying to get to Starsky and didn't appreciate the big Captain barring her way.

"That's Gail," Starsky said softly from beside his partner. "She tried to help me, Hutch. See that she gets the help she needs?"

Hutch swallowed as he saw the hysterical girl collapse to the ground, covering her wet face with her hands. Dobey put his arms around her shoulders, but he could offer the stricken youngster no comfort.

With a quick glance to Starsky, who nodded to his partner, Hutch left his side and then walked slowly up to the terrified Gail. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hands away from her face. He smiled at the girl, took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Thank you," he whispered and softly stroked her hair.

It seemed to work. Gail began to breathe more easily and she even gave Hutch the ghost of a smile. He returned it and then walked quickly back to Starsky, leaving Gail in the care of Dobey. The two partners then continued their walk back to the Torino.

As the detectives went by, they saw Matthew and Luke being dragged into patrol cars. Hutch shook his head in disgust. He wanted to grab the two them and beat them black and blue for what they had done. He frowned, when he realised they were still chanting Simon's name. Hutch felt Starsky stiffen beside him. The blond wondered again what his partner had been through. He knew Starsky would tell him once he was ready.

Matthew had noticed the partners and instantly began to shout insults. Hutch's face darkened and his hold on his partner tightened. Starsky stared straight ahead; he didn't acknowledge Matthew at all.

"Simon's dream will still come true, pig!" Marcus' second-in-command shouted. "You cannot change what must come to pass! You will die!" Matthew was still shrieking as he was hauled into the police car and the door slammed on him.

Hutch glanced down at Starsky. He had, incredibly, turned even whiter.

"Are you OK, Starsk?" Hutch enquired quietly.

"I just need some sleep, Hutch," Starsky returned. "I'll be fine."

Hutch eyed the brunette uncertainly.

"Really partner," Starsky urged and attempted to give Hutch his usual lop-sided grin, but all he managed was a pained grimace.

Hutch sighed. "OK buddy, come on."

Finally, they arrived at the Torino, got in and drove away. Starsky gave the old zoo a quick last glance. He hoped he wouldn't be seeing that damned place again for a _long_ time. Hutch glanced at his partner and smiled fondly when he saw that Starsky was fast asleep.

'You sleep buddy,' Hutch thought, 'Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up.' He hurriedly wiped a lone tear from his eye and then turned his attention back to the road.

It had been several hours since the partners had arrived at Hutch's apartment. Starsky had headed straight for the bathroom as soon as Hutch had got him inside. The blond had listened painfully to his partners dry heaving and moaning, not knowing whether to go to his aid or not. He had eventually decided to give Starsky his space and had settled himself down in a chair, beer in hand.

Starsky finally re-emerged some time later, and he didn't appear to look any better. Though his partner had attempted to clean himself up and had finally gotten out of that damn robe, Hutch could see he was still deathly pale and, most worryingly, seemed more scared than the blond had ever seen him.

"How you doing. buddy?" Hutch asked, smiling at his friend. "Can I get you anything?"

Starsky shook his head. "No, thanks, Hutch. I think I might just hit the sack actually." He covered his forehead with his hand and added, "I've got a killin' headache."

Hutch stood and moved towards his partner. "I'm not surprised, Starsk. Shall I get you a tablet?" He eyed Starsky closely. "You know, I wish you'd let me and Dobey take you to -."

Starsky interrupted. "I don't need a hospital, Hutch. And I don't need a tablet. I just wanna sleep." He moved towards the couch.

Hutch clasped his friend's shoulder, stopping him. "Don't be stupid, buddy," he told him. "Go in my room for tonight, I'll take the couch."

Starsky gave him an appreciative smile and then walked towards the bedroom door.

"Starsk," Hutch called. "I'm here if you need to talk about, ya know, what happened-"

His partner turned quickly. "Thanks pal, but really, I'll be fine. I just need some rest. Take more than a few bruises to stop old Gordo, right?" He grinned.

Hutch chuckled, despite himself. "Right buddy, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

Starsky nodded and then walked gingerly out of the room, leaving Hutch to gaze worryingly after him.

'It´s not the bruises I'm worried about partner,' Hutch thought to himself. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. He knew Starsky would open up to him eventually. He would just have to be patient until his partner was ready.

Starsky let out a weary sigh as he shut the door behind him. He knew Hutch wouldn't let up until the brunette had told him everything, and Starsky couldn't blame his partner. If the role had been reversed... Well, Starsky wouldn't have been this patient with Hutch!

Starsky took off his pants and T-Shirt, grimacing with pain as his body cried out from the movement. The cop frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He really was black and blue. Those freak bastards had definitely made a mess of him. He groaned, as he ran a hand over his chest, flinching as he touched a broken rib. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of a figure hovering above him, tormenting him. He quickly snapped his eyes open, but there was no one there. Starsky cursed, he hated this. He hated being so afraid. He shook himself and then moved towards Hutch's bed.

With another loud sigh, Starsky got under the covers and tried to get warm. He knew he was exhausted but couldn't see himself getting much sleep that night. He silently scolded himself again. The goons were nowhere near him, they couldn't hurt him. Why did they bother him so much?

"You're nothing," he said out loud to the shadows.

"We're not nothing man, we're your executioners," a voice hissed back to him.

Starsky moaned and covered his ears with his hands. He then pulled the bed sheet closer to him, trying to get some comfort.

'There's nothing there, Starsky,' he scolded himself. 'What's the matter with you?' He shut his eyes again and was relieved to see just darkness.

A few moments passed. Starsky, for the first time in ages, actually felt some peace. He began to notice how much his muscles ached, how much his body needed rest. As he felt sleep begin to take him, Starsky began to get the uneasy feeling that he wasn't alone. Too scared to open his eyes, he listened intently. It was very soft, almost inaudible but he could hear it. 'Oh God,' he thought desperately. 'Oh No.' His heart sank. 'Hutch...'

"Si-mon, Si-mon, Si-mon ..."

It was getting louder. They were there with him, in the room. He knew he wasn't safe. Why hadn't he listened to Hutch and opened up when he had the chance? Got his fears out of his system? What had they done to his partner? Was he alive?

"Simon dreamed we'd see you again, pig!" a cold voice whispered. "Open your eyes!"

Starsky moaned. 'Hutch, where are you?'

"You thought you got away, Starsky? You can't escape us. We're everywhere, didn't you know that?" The voice was quiet and cruel.

"Si-mon, Si-mon, Si-mon ..."

"No..." Starsky groaned, "please."

"Open you eyes Starsky," the voice repeated.

Starsky shook his head. The chanting was so loud now, it was booming.

"Open your eyes!" the cold voice urged.

"NO!" Starsky yelled.

"Starsk?" a familiar voice whispered, a kind voice.

Starsky opened his eyes. And saw Hutch lying on the floor at the foot of his bed, his dead eyes staring. There was blood everywhere, all over the walls, the bedclothes, all over him. Starsky began to scream.

"Starsky!" A voice shouted.

With one last cry, Starsky shot up. It took him a moment to realise he was in bed with Hutch standing over him, concern etched on his face. The brunette looked down at the ground. There was no body. He had been dreaming. Marcus' followers weren't there, they never had been. Starsky covered his face with his hands and softly sobbed. Hutch put his arm around his best friend, letting him cry.

"Come on buddy," he whispered, "you're ok."

Starsky clung to Hutch, trying to catch his breath. "I'm scared, Hutch," he said softly.

"I know you are. I'm here, Starsk." Hutch told him.

"I dreamt they killed you," Starsky began, but Hutch stopped him.

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy," Hutch promised and hugged his partner.

Starsky took a deep breath and pulled back from the blond.

"They made me think it was all over for me. I thought I was gonna die, Hutch," Starsky said, his eyes staring at the wall.

Hutch didn't say anything; he just waited for Starsky to continue.

"It was Hell," Starsky mumbled. "They beat me, poisoned me..." A beat. "There was a bear..."

"A bear?" Hutch said softly. "Well Starsk, it was a zoo."

Starsky looked up and eyed Hutch. And then, he grinned. Hutch grabbed his friend's hand.

"You don't have to tell me details, Starsk, but just remember, I'm here, when you need me." Hutch released Starsky's hand and then moved towards the door.

"Hutch," Starsky called.

"Yeah buddy?" Hutch replied.

"If I dream again, will you -."

"I'll be here, Starsk", Hutch whispered and smiled. His partner returned the grin and then settled back down with a content sigh.

Hutch gave Starsky one last glance and then walked out, closing the door softly behind him. Rubbing his eyes, he went to fetch his blanket from the couch. The blond then sat down and looked at his watch. It was getting late.

"See you when you wake up, buddy," he murmured and closed his eyes, leaning back against Starsky's door.

The End


End file.
